


jump then fall

by shuas (thvnderstrm)



Series: perfect storms — svt/tswift inspired fics [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also seokmin is the same age as jun/jihoon/wonwoo here, joshua and seokmin are brothers lmao, seokmin pining over jun, this song is happy but this fic isn't ha ha imSORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thvnderstrm/pseuds/shuas
Summary: Seokmin wants something he can't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a roll; fourth oneshot/drabble  
> sorry for any mistakes, hope yall enjoy :)
> 
> inspired by 'jump then fall' by taylor swift

"Can you guys not stick together all the time?" Jihoon grumbled, walking further away from the duo. "Be sensitive to the short people around you."

Jun laughed, slinging his arm around Seokmin's shoulder. "Don't be like that, Jihoon-ah..."

Seokmin grinned, standing on his toes to mock Jihoon, to which caused the shorter to smack his stomach. Seokmin yelped, pouting at Jihoon, "why are you so mean?"

"Why are you so annoying?" Jihoon growled, taking his usual seat in class by the window.

Seokmin slung his bag on the floor beside the seat next to the shorter and sat on the table, facing Jihoon while Jun placed his bag on his own seat which was all the way at the back of the class before strolling back to where the other two was. There was still fifteen minutes left before class started.

"Why are all small people so grumpy?" Jun questioned, residing on the seat in front of Jihoon's table. He gave Seokmin a knowing look and Jihoon slapped him on the head.

"Ouch!" He shouted, rubbing his head.

Jihoon smirked, "talk shit, get hit."

Jun stood up and went over to where Seokmin was sitting on his desk, away from Jihoon's reach, sticking out his tongue at the smaller. Instantly, he slid his arm around Seokmin's waist, as per habit.

Unknowing to Jun, Seokmin felt his heart speed up at the touch even though he had done this thousands of times. Jun continued bickering with Jihoon while Seokmin was left dazed and zoning out of the conversation, could not focus on anything else but Jun's arm around him.

"Yah, Lee Seokmin!" Jihoon exclaimed, shocking the other out of his stupor. "This is probably the longest you been without your mouth blabbering stupid shit. What's up with you?"

Seokmin widened his eyes for a millisecond before going back to his usual state, grinning down at Jihoon. He got off the table to get his bag off the floor, but it was mainly to get Jun's arm off him. He spoke sheepishly, "sorry, was just trying to think of an excuse later when Mr Kim asked about my homework."

"Of course," Jun smirked. "When does Lee Seokmin ever let me down in not completing his work?"

Seokmin laughed, punching Jun's shoulder playfully, "shut up! You're the one to talk."

Jun caught his wrist before he could pull it back, tugging Seokmin close to him, his smirk growing deeper, "it's okay, we're in this together, yeah?"

Seokmin sucked in a breath, cheeks colouring at their proximity. He regained his composure quick but he could feel Jihoon's knowing stare burning at the back of his head. Seokmin pushed Jun away jokingly before grinning cheekily, "you're on your own. At least, I have Joshua."

Jun rolled his eyes, "damn him, man! Why can't I have a smart brother who I could manipulate to do my homework for me?"

"Junhui!" Three of them turned at the voice, spotting Wonwoo at the door. Jun's eyes brightened while Seokmin's dim. The black-haired male outside their classroom gave them a small wave before Jun was turning back to his two friends.

"Sorry, guys," he announced. "BRB, I have a boyfriend to kiss before class starts."

"Class starts in five," Jihoon stated, deadpanned, but Jun was already crossing the room to Wonwoo.

"I'm just gonna kiss him, not make out with him. Calm your pants, Lee Jihoon."

With that, Jun disappeared with Wonwoo. Probably to the other's classroom. Not that Seokmin cared. He totally did not care about where Jun and Wonwoo go, or what they do. Seokmin trained his eyes back at Jihoon.

The smaller merely shook his head, as if he could see the mental dilemma Seokmin had in his head. Knowing Jihoon, he probably did. The shorter faced him with a softer look, but Seokmin rolled his eyes before saying, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Don't lie to me, Seokmin," Jihoon firmly said.

Seokmin finally let his facade drop, "well, what am I suppose to do then? They're happy, and I'm just being selfish."

"Don't think of yourself like that." Jihoon stood up to pat Seokmin on the head. "There's someone out there for you. There are tons of people better than Jun. _Tons_ , I guarantee you."

Seokmin looked up at his friend, before giving him a reassuring smile to assure Jihoon that he was fine.

But, he was not. There were people better than Jun, yes, that may be true, that must be true. But, Seokmin did not want better, he wanted good. And Jun was good enough.

But, Seokmin may never be good enough for him.


End file.
